Vengeance: Sequel to Decisions
by TheJayTeazy
Summary: Tori still has a grudge on Jason. Even though Cat and everyone else has forgiven. Tori plans to sabotage Jason as he and Cat are slowly falling in love with each other again. Jason and Cat turn to Andre and Bade for help. What will happen to the new couple to be. MILD PROFANITY


PROLOUGE

Ten years ago I got into a huge shoving match with Cat Valentine after I graduated I moved to Canada and got married to my new girlfriend Veronica. Luckily, she signed a pre-nuptial agreement. Last Year we got divorced. 2 weeks later she died. Now I have a daughter named Ashley. She is 16 years old and is a junior scientist at The University of Toronto.

Yesterday, I received a letter inviting me to the Hollywood Arts Class Reunion. I haven't seen those people in 10 years. I didn't even know I got Veronica pregnant then I was probably middle school when I got her pregnant. I finally decided to go but I had to have a date. I immediately called my assistant Amber and asked her. Thankfully, she said yes so that was settled. Next, I called the COO of my company and told him to hold it down for the day. After that, I told Melissa to hang with Ashley for that night they were near the same age. Finally, I called Helen and told her I was coming. I had everything set for the reunion, accept one thing I was a Founder and CEO of a corporation I graduated from a performing arts school. There was Tori, Andre, and Cat they were soloists. Jade had a band called Jade and the Ultimatum. Beck was an actor and producer. Robbie was a comedian on Comedy Central and still has Rex. I was a CEO who was dating my assistant. I was gonna go and show off that I was still rich. Today I was going to Hollywood to go to a class reunion I was packed so I picked up Amber and drove to the airport. The ride not so long I slept most the way. Believe it or not, Trina was the flight attendant and she married SinJin Van Cleef. I finally made to L.A. and my cousin told me to stay her house for the week. When we got to her house she was still the same angry person. The first day I went to find a suit. I bought a 1000 dollar plain black suit. Tuesday was a lazy day I slept in for the day. Wednesday was the night of my reunion. We got into my black Lamborghini and we left. We arrived at H.A. they had added a few floors. I signed us in and entered the BlackBox Theater. I set in the back so I wouldn't noticed. After Helen made announced and Sikowitz hit someone with a coconut we left and went to his class. They were all surprised to see with a woman after the fight with Cat. I took my old seat and Amber sat next. I calmly say," What. I have a date. What's your deal". They look away and started mumbling something about me. I decided to do something stupid and started making out with my girlfriend. Tori finally spoke up," Why are you here. We don't want you here". I got up and walked out. Amber stopped me before I reached my car and encouraged me to go back. I went into the school and sat in the BlackBox alone. She went back to get her jacket. While I sat in the theater Andre walked to apologize for Tori. I cut him saying," Get out Vega's a bitch. I didn't really care. I didn't wanna here it. He nodded and left. Next, Beck came in talking about what Andre said. I tuned him out until he left. Amber came in and told me she was gonna listen to Sikowitz for a while. I really didn't care until she told me Andre slammed Tori for being a bitch that made me laugh. Then, Tori came crying and screaming at me. I just said," Shut up and get out. I don't wanna hear it. She slaps me keeps screaming like I cared. Luckily for her, Lane got her before I punched her in the face. Jade and Cat came in last by then I was annoyed and prepared to punch someone. Jade explained how Tori had a grudge. Cat explained how she forgave me forgot about it and to be friends again. I caught with them and they left. That was the worst 45 minutes ever. After I played guitar for a while they all came in to hear me play and sing a little. After the huge applause Andre and Cat did a duet. The Jade and the Ultimatum played. Vega was still crying about what Andre said. That was only the first part of the war.


End file.
